This invention relates to a combination tool bar for use with pneumatic tools and, in particular, to a combination toolbar for attachment to a moveable toolbox for use with a plurality of pneumatic and rechargeable electric tools.
Use of pneumatic and rechargeable electric tools is common place in the automotive industry. Space limitations that may be encountered in a workshop in which pneumatic and electric tools are being used are a problem for workshop personnel. Hoses from a source of compressed air to a pneumatic tool are stretched about the workshop. Battery chargers are often piled on top of toolboxes or work surfaces. Pneumatic tool stands and other such equipment take up precious space in the workshop and around the vehicle being built or repaired. Additionally, the cluttered work area is hazardous for the worker.